


Beautiful Distraction

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Dean, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was trying to study for his biology exam, but Dean had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Distraction

“Stop distracting me, Dean,” Cas said, his voice tinged with exasperation. “Shouldn’t you be studying too? I know you have trig tomorrow and it’s one of your least favourite subjects,” he added, picking up the crumpled paper ball he’d just been hit with and throwing it back in Dean’s face. Score! – it hit him right between the eyes.

“Ow, Cas, what the hell?” Dean said petulantly as he rubbed a few fingers over the sore spot on the bridge of his nose. Cas shrugged, saying, “don’t dish out what you can’t take,” and returned to his biology notes. He pointedly ignored the “aw, come on Cas, let’s just take a small break” coming from the other side of the room.

All joking aside, Cas really did have more studying to do for tomorrow’s exam, and if the other boy kept distracting him he might have to call it quits and go home so he could concentrate.

Engrossed by the chapter on genetics, Cas noticed too late that the other boy had moved from his spot on the bed, and was surprised to suddenly find himself with a lapful of Dean. An “oof” sound was punched out of him as Dean hadn’t so much sat down as flung himself in Cas’s lap. Immediately, Dean’s arms snaked around his neck, and he brought his face close to Cas’s.

“I _said_ ,” Dean murmured as he started planting butterfly kisses along Cas’s jawline and neck, “let’s take a break.” He stopped for a moment and looked Cas in the eye, his expression hopeful and just a tad needy. “You haven’t touched me all day, Cas. I –“ he bit his lip, drawing Cas’s eyes to that luscious mouth of his. “I miss you,” he said, his pitch slightly lower than usual. And damn it, Cas knew he was being played on some level. While Dean was most definitely being truthful, he _knew_ Cas had a thing – a _huge_ thing – for his mouth, and he _knew_ Cas liked to hear that Dean missed him, needed him.

Cas could feel himself folding like a deck of cards and giving into Dean’s wishes because, in truth, they reflected his own desires. He had been itching to touch Dean’s warm skin all day, to claim those full lips and kiss the breath out of him.  He had been keeping himself firmly in check, though, for the sake of studying. But with Dean on his lap, his tongue lapping at Cas’s pulse point and jeans-clad ass slowly grinding himself down on Cas’s crotch, he realised he never stood a chance in the first place.

Standing up abruptly while keeping a firm grip on Dean so he didn’t fall, Cas grabbed his hand and marched them over to the bed. He didn’t miss Dean’s delighted grin when he pushed the other boy down onto the sheets, crawling over him to bring their faces level once more.

“15 minutes,” he growled, “then you get back to your trig, and you let me finish up my biology in peace.”

Dean smiled at him, looking way too innocent for it to be anything else than an act, so Cas decided to drive home his point. “I mean it, Dean. You either take this deal, or I go home right now and leave you here like this.” He wasn’t sure if he could actually pull away from Dean right now, seeing as he was already in a pretty advanced state of arousal. But he had a good poker face, and he knew Dean was buying it, at least.

“Okay, Cas. 15 minutes. Then studying.” His eyes took on a teasing glint again, and Cas knew that whatever Dean was going to say next was going to push his buttons. “I’ll be good for you, I promise,” Dean added, voice low and rough and dripping with desire. With a groan, Cas bent down and smashed their lips together, his hands already working to take off Dean’s jeans.   
And if there was a way to kiss someone triumphantly, he was pretty sure that was exactly what Dean was doing. He didn’t really mind, though.

He could never deny Dean anything, anyway.


End file.
